


Shaking Ground

by Noducksinpond



Series: Not the same but better [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel?” he asked, actually sounding slightly concerned for her well-being. <br/>“Like crap,” she replied frankly, and he let out a huff. “Which is why I need to keep walking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking Ground

It started after San Juan. After Trip-

Skye wakes up in the middle of the night in practically a cold sweat, and it feels like everything is shaking around her. She´s never actually figured out, whether everything actually is shaking around her or not, but she knows what helps: walking. She´s practically made an internal map of the corridors of the Playground in her head. She never meets anyone on her solitary walks; most people without weird powers usually sleep at 3am, so she was more than a little surprised when she ran into Ward of all people in one of the farthest off corridors.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, and crossed her arms to glare at him. It was more of a general question than anything else, she still didn´t get why the hell he had showed up with Kara again. She would have thought he would have been smarter than to show up in a place, where most of the people present hated his guts. She ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach, which told her that the ground was still shaking lightly under her and would soon get worse. Ward let out a long breath.

“I could ask you the same thing, my bunk is right there,” Ward said. “Yours is in the other end of the base if I remember correctly?” Unlike her words there was no acid in his words, he almost spoke too calmly. They hadn´t seen each other much since he and Kara had arrived at the base a month ago. Not that Skye wasn´t happy about that. In fact she´d been the one who had insisted him to be as far away as possible, if Coulson just had to keep him around.

“I´m walking,” she said defensively, and considered pushing herself past him. But not _as_ defensively as she had intended. But the want to leave, seemed to evaporate almost instantly, which was annoying. Maybe she was just too exhausted to even bother with Ward. “So move your ass and leave me alone.”

“Why?” he asked. He obviously didn´t move an inch, which only made her angrier. Her powers were provoked if she felt anything too strongly, but anger was definitely the fastest way to set her off.

“Because you´re in my way Ward!” she bit back. She had to be careful yelling too much at him, it wouldn´t exactly make the quaking ground underneath her any better.

“That´s not what I meant,” he said quietly, and it was almost as if his insistence on remaining calm made it better. But just almost, she had to start again soon. “You know that.”

“Because if I don´t keep moving, you´re going to get one hell of an Earth quake,” she said with a hoarse voice, figuring that he wouldn´t actually listen to her until he got the truth out of her.

“Your powers?” he asked, she hadn´t exactly told him about that, but rumors travelled fast in a relatively reclosed base, and since most of the staff had witnessed her powers in some capacity, it wasn´t exactly a surprise he knew about them. She just nodded, and kept her eyes on his. His face didn´t reveal how he felt about that. “How do you feel?” he asked, actually sounding slightly concerned for her well-being.

“Like crap,” she replied frankly, and he let out a huff. “Which is why I need to keep walking.” Now, he did actually move, which was a pleasant surprise.

“I can walk with you,” he offered a few seconds later, and Skye stopped in her tracks. She could barely remember anyone in the last year offer her that, which made it all the worse that it was Ward who did. “I can´t sleep anyway.”

“No,” she said pointedly. She would feel better alone, and she still wanted to keep her distance from him. She and Ward were a mess, or always had been anyway.

“Fair enough,” he said, accepting her words a lot easier than she had thought he would. That had definitely changed. She wasn´t sure what to make of it though, so she just turned around again and continued her walk through the dark corridors.


End file.
